


Hot Sptings

by FeralWaffle



Category: Original Works
Genre: Elves, F/F, Lesbian Relationships, Love, Mentioned nudity, Nonsexual themes, Orcs, Snow, hotsprings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWaffle/pseuds/FeralWaffle
Summary: Just some fluffy bath times~
Relationships: Erika/Ursa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hot Sptings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_D_Wilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_D_Wilson/gifts).



Erika had gone without baths and showers before, but the longest she had gone with out one had been in the summer for 3 days. The only reason she had was because she bad been living in her parents pool, her papa always said she had been a water bug and it was showing more so than ever. With her and Ursa traveling in Snowdin mountains for the past week and a half without any showers or baths, well Erika started to feel cold, sweaty, and sticky, Erika had to do something about this and now preferably.

Erika felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, Ursa was looking down at her with a smile Erika wasn’t expecting, “Just about another mile, and we’ll finally be at the hot spring I’ve been talking about!” She leaned down and gave Erika a kiss, one which she returned for a second before Ursa pulled away, “Then maybe you’ll be less cranky my darling Moon?”

Erika gasped dramatically, and bent over as much as her gear would let her, she could hear Ursa giggle and run. Erika tried keeping her giggling to a minimum as she made what could vaguely resembles a snowball. “Come back here! Ursa!” 

She chased Ursa, the orc always just a few feet ahead of Erika. But, once she caught up though… Erika squinted her eyes, her tongue just sticking out a little bit and then with as much force as she could, threw the snowball. Which directly hit it’s intended target, but at a cost? Erika let out a little horrified gasp as she saw the snowball hit the nape of Ursa’s neck, some on the snow sliding down into her coat.

In response Ursa gasped and screamed, without much thought Erika  _ booked it _ away from Ursa running straight. The only sound she couldn’t help but make was her laughter, As she ran away she heard Ursa screaming for her. That only made her run faster up the mountain path, she knew if she turned back now Ursa would more than definitely hurl her into a snowbank. As she kept running Erika started to feel some heat against her face, she knew it wasn’t because she was running, but because of how moist it felt…. It almost felt like…

_ Steam _

There in front of her was the hot spring now, and Erika was just about ready to scream in joy. Erika heard footsteps hurry behind her and slowly come to a stop, Erika turned and gave Ursa a smile, “Well my brilliant Sun, would you care for a bath?”

Ursa just gave Erika a knowing nod and smiled as she motioned for Erika to come over and out their bags away, “As soon as we put the bags away, we can put our towel dresses on and take a dip.”

“Why would we need the towel dresses?” Erika asked, her eye brow raised, she started unpacking her bath supplies, “I mean help yourself Ursa, but over here? Mama going in nude.” Erika smiled a bit as she saw from the corner or her eyes Ursa freeze, “Do you need any of my supplies my strong bear?”

She tilted her head to the side, Erika deciding to feign a little arrogance, “What’s wrong my dear?” Erika started to shimmy out of her shirt, knowing all too well that Ursa was a blushing mess. Once her shirt was off, and only in her bra did Erika give Ursa a knowing, almost teasing grin, “My dear, we both know it's almost a two day hike up and down with  _ good _ weather. It’s been bad weather and a week, if your afraid someone is coming, I highly doubt it.”

Ursa shook her head and started to undress, she wasn’t as sly as she thought though, Erika saw how she started a little too long at her chest. Ursa gave a little cough as Erika took off her snow pants, “No, no that’s it my love,” Ursa let out another surprised cough once she looked over and saw Erika was only in her panties and bra now, “I just thought that maybe you would be more comfortable in a towel dress while we were in public.”

Erika couldn’t help it, she let out a little snort as she was taking off her bra, “No my dear, it’s all natural and may I add, I would very much like to see your natural beauty..” She trailed off as she took off her bra and panties. She grabbed her bath supplies and headed to the Hotspring, but not before looking over her shoulder, a sly smirk on her face, “But I’ll be in the hot spring while you put on your towel dress my brilliant Sun.”

With that, Erika walked away trying her darndest to ignore how cold she felt. Even near the hot spring the cold wind was killing Erika. But once she laid down her shampoo and body wash, she couldn't help but sigh in relief. After a week she could finally take a bath and the hot spring's water felt  _ devine,  _ it was like one huge blanket, Erika couldn’t quite explain it. At the same time she was sitting in it, it also felt like she was floating, and ever so slowly Erika felt her eyes flutter shut… It was just nice, after being in the Snowdin Mountains for the past week and a half to get to the temple Saspary it just felt like a well deserved reward.

Erika let a small smile across her face though, next to her she could hear Ursa situate herself next to her. Without even opening her eyes, Erika spoke, “Well hello there stranger. How can I help you?”

She felt Ursa wrap one of her arms around her and her and chuckle, Erika couldn't help but open her eyes and lean into her lover, pleasantly surprised she wasn't wearing a towel dress. Ursa petted Erika head before smiling down at her and replying, “Well, I was hoping someone as beautiful as yourself would let me wash your hair?”

Erika hummed, looking down at Ursa’s chest, “Well Ma’am, you may but on one condition.”

Ursa gave Erika an amused look and leaned down, preparing to give Erika a kiss, “Oh and what that might be?” 

Erika giggled, knowing what Ursa was doing, but gave Ursa a quick kiss. But before Ursa could turn around and grab the shampoo Erika poked Ursa’s breast. Only to duck under the water as Ursa flag back her head and groaned. 

Erika really couldn’t help her laughing once Ursa regained her composure and looked at Erika, “Really?”

Erika nodded her head and smile on her face, “Well yes! It’s not my fault you have very potable breast’s my love” She motioned to all of Ursa, the woman in question now giggling along, her facade now broken, “I mean all of you is pokeable my dear.”

Ursa just shook her head and motioned for Erika tow swim over which she did, Erika snuggled up into Ursa’s body and hummed as the other woman grabbed the shampoo bottle, “Ursa?” Erika asked, her eyes fluttering shut as Ursa started to pour shampoo on her head.

“Yes my love?” Ursa asked, Erika feeling Ursa’s fingers massaging her scalp, Erika really couldn't help but purr.

Erika hummed a little tune, “I love you.”

Ursa tilted Erika’s head to the side, planting a kiss on her cheek, “And I love you my beautiful Moon. Now lets wash the shampoo out of your hair shall we?”

Erika nodding just letting Ursa guide her body, “Yes my love.”


End file.
